grand_necropolis_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Mandelaverse
Summary The Mandelaverse is a metaseries focused on the acclaimed author, Father Christmas, and his various stories, all of which exist within an expansive, interconnected multiverse called the Canon. The Verse's name is coined from its multiversal constant, Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela; in that, he will exist (to some degree) in each universe. Explanations The designation for each universe in the Canon is determined through the following process: 1) Determine four significant letters (A-Z) for the universe. (Ex: "MYTH" for When Legends Rise) 2) Match said letters to numbers on a telephone keypad. (Ex: "MYTH" becomes "6984") 3) If the first two digits do not fall between 10 and 18, move on to Step Four. Otherwise, skip to Step Five. 4) Subtract 18 from the first two digits until its absolute value falls between 10 and 18. (Ex: "69" becomes "15") 5) If the last two digits do not fall between 10 and 89, move on to Step Six. Otherwise, skip to Step Seven. 6) Subtract 89 from the last two digits until its absolute value falls between 10 and 89. 7) The designation becomes the first two digits, followed by a colon, followed by the last two digits. (Ex: "15:84") Characters |-|Body of Work (Canon Prime)= * Kristiana Kringle * Mary Christmas * Father Christmas (Nicolás Christmas, Jr.) |-|We Can't All Be Heroes (Canon 11:76)= * Public Defenders ** Beaner (Bernardo Bojorquez) ** Lady Justice (Jacqueline Ruth) ** Minuteman (Paul Revere) ** Ramen Rider (Sakura Sugimoto) ** Yankee (Barbara Robinson) * Public Enemies ** Biohazard (Angela Damon) ** Drone (Chupito de Sangre) ** Enola Gay (Mao Yokoshima) ** The Fool (Keen Eye) ** Penny Dreadful (Penelope Parker) ** Timewaster (Elizabeth Tower) * Others ** Determinator (Jean Rambeau) ** Eric Campbell ** Sir Oscar Bates |-|A Happy Place (Canon 12:70)= * Sebastian Santos |-|When Legends Rise (Canon 15:84)= * Cryptids ** Magnus Badwulf ** The Mothman * Deities ** Charles Atlas ** Elena Hernandez ** Hera Cleese ** Logan King ** Thor Fridason * Others ** Josefina Flores Timeline 5th of May, 1943 * Canon 11:76 ** Bernardo Bojorquez is born. 25th of December, 1987 * Canon Prime ** Nicolás Christmas, Jr. is born. 20th of January, 2001 * Canon 11:76 ** Eric Balthazar Campbell is inaugurated as the 44th President of the United States, becoming both the youngest man to hold office (at age 36) and the first African-American to be elected to the presidency. 19th of March, 2001 * Canon 11:76 ** The modern events of We Can't All Be Heroes begin. Works in Progress * A Wonderful Guy (Canon 11:40) ** Synopsis *** Life is strange, but when your best friend suddenly becomes a woman... it gets stranger. * It Was a Very Good Year (Canon 13:84) ** Synopsis *** Jules Durand works as a butler for his best friend, August Goodyear. Over the course of his twelve-month contract, he grows to be rather fond of August's sisters—April, May, and June. * Josefina Flores (Canon 15:84) ** Daughter of Brunhild, a valkyrie, and Víctor Flores, a Vietnam War veteran. Category:Mandelaverse Category:Verses